Destruction of Love
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Jon had broke her heart, now she's forced to confront him. Will old feelings resurface or have they both moved on?


"Hazel, what are you doing here?" Joe asked with a bright smile, hugging me tightly. Which I gladly returned, happy to be back with my brother of sorts. Calling him my adopted brother just never sounded right. His parents had taken me in when I was 8. My real parents just never cared enough about me. But I'm thankful for them. They gave me life and because of them, I got to know some pretty amazing people, because they didn't want me. I had a life people would like to have, because I was given the chance to follow my dreams.

"Someone thought it was a good idea for me to be here tonight, go figure," I smile, which slowly leaves seeing his brother in arms standing behind him.

"Clearly that person lost their freaking mind," Jon mumbles walking past me. My gazes follows him until he's outta sight.

"Where's my hug?" Colby smirks. I roll my eyes, hugging him. "Don't worry about him, okay?" Colby asks, barely above a whisper.

"I've got better things to do than waste my breath on worrying about him," I retort, pulling away from him.

One would think that because my brother is in the most powerful stable this company has going for them at this moment that I would be friends with his stable mates. That was true enough with Colby but with Jon that was the furthest thing from the truth. Given I had a rocky past with that man. As Joe went off to play football, I went off to wrestle around the states. That's when I meet both Colby and Jon. I instantly became friends with both of them. Things went further with Jon. After I had signed with WWE in FCW things with Jon went south and things ended badly. I didn't know what really happened so no matter how many times I tried to fix it, I couldn't. So there was this huge anger filled bubble between us sprinkled with hate. And I hated that because at one point he was a really good friend of mine.

"I'm not trying to be down on you here, but shouldn't you be in NXT instead of here?" Joe asks. I turn to look at him.

"After being released from my contract before NXT ever started," I say, thinking back on the day I got my release. They didn't have anything for me and I choose to go instead of resigning. It was easier because I wouldn't have to face Jon every day, which still hurt considering I was in FCW 2 years before him. For the longest time I thought he was the one that got away, but I don't feel like that anymore. "I got the call and here I am. Though I guess for now I'm just here for the experience. The storyline they're thinking about putting me in won't be for another month yet or so."

"Couldn't you join us until that time?" Colby asks. I was given a vague idea of what it was they wanted from me. But maybe developing who I am would help me out there. "That is if it didn't hurt your actually debut."

"I'd have to talk to Mark, or Hunter, or even Vince about that. I was given very little. The most I was told was I would be involved with a superstar romantically, don't start Joe," I warn. I don't need him going all crazy on me.

"I wasn't going to say anything. I'm just happy you're here and not on the other side of the world." I roll my eyes. Go figure that he has to be so over protective of me even after I'm old enough to take care of myself.

"I'm happy to be here too. I just hate that my storyline has to be under wraps the way it is," I sigh, sitting at a table in catering.

"It'll get sorted, Hazel." It wasn't like I didn't believe that, because I did, I wouldn't be here otherwise. None of the other divas would work for what they needed me for and that frightened me a little.

"Just the four people I was looking for." Confused at his counting skills I look around and see Jon approach standing behind Joe. For a brief second my green eyes lock with his blue ones and I'm allowed to see hurt and a glimpse of happiness. And I wonder if that hurt and happiness is for me.

I snap my attention back to the man talking to us once my name was said. Turns out I'm debuting sooner than I had been told. Joe and Colby were all smiles but Jon wanted to argue the point but he didn't knowing he was at a loss here. I hated that I was causing a rift between them, but I was excited for this chance.

"Um I'll meet you guys later at the hotel or something," I say getting up. With Jon's icy glare on me, it's time I leave them be.

"Don't go on my account, Princess," Jon smirks, challenging me.

"Don't flatter yourself," I snap hugging the other two, my eyes linger to Jon and I swear I see a spark of jealousy. I push the thought away because he ruined what we had. I turn to Joe. "Maybe we can meet for breakfast and catch up before traveling needs to take place."

"Of course Hazel."

"Am I invited?" Colby asks, with a small smirk.

"Take it up with Joe," I say, walking off.

I knew coming here was going to be hard considering I would be facing Jon. But I wasn't about to let him ruin anymore of my happiness. I missed my brother and oddly enough Colby. After the last few years I wanted to end this thing with Jon. I never thought I would date him; I wasn't sure I wanted to open that gate again. Things happen for a reason and I was ready to move forward with my life. This was my chance. I didn't have the time to worry about Jon.

"I don't ever once recall you up before the sun," Joe comments with a chuckle. I sip my piping hot mocha.

"We have to grow up at some point, don't we?" I ask with a smirk. "Without you around, I didn't have anyone there to wake me that it became a habit to be up at such an ungodly hour. I don't ever get the chance to sleep in, which yes it sucks, but I've never in my life been in better shape," I say with a shrug.

"Even on your days off?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I nod, seeing him grimace. "That sucks. I never thought I'd see the day Hazel would beat the sun up in the morning." His words weren't meant to sting, but yet they did.

I was happy this morning seeing Joe walk in, I was disappointed that he was alone. A small part of me wanted to see Colby walk in with him. Jon could stay gone for all I care. But feeling such a disappointment over Colby not being here scared me, because I couldn't fall for him, not after what happened with Jon. I couldn't do that to my brother. "I'll be the first to tell ya, hell didn't freeze over either. I'm still living it," I sigh with a soft growl seeing Jon and Colby enter the small cafe laughing. Seeing Jon so happy made the butterflies in the pit of my stomach start to flutter. I was screwed. I sent Colby a warm smile, glaring at Jon, before excusing myself. I used the excuse I still had to pack before checking out. Luckily Joe bought that, not really knowing my habits as of late.

"I thought you quit?" I looked up from the unlit cigarette that I was twirling between my fingers to see Jon had joined me on the walk back to the hotel. Stupid me for wanting to walk on such a beautiful day.

"I did," I retort with a shrug. "I'm not smoking it," I point out.

"In that case," he smirks, pulling the cigarette from my fingers. I give him a glare. He places the cigarette between his lips lighting it. With a sigh I walk faster. "Is that how it's going to be? Us hating each other?" He asks, catching up to me. I lick my lips turning to look at him seeing that his gaze was firmly locked in place on the ground.

"Really Jon?" I ask, stopping and looking at him, my arms crossed over my chest. "You broke up with me, you go around hating me and I'm just confused on why. I had no choice but to hate you because every other emotion I tried with you got threw right back into my face. I tried to fix what was broken but I couldn't because I didn't know," I sigh, done fighting over this with him. "We need to find a way to get a long for the sake of Colby and Joe," I say, looking down.

"Sure thing," he replies, stubbing the cigarette out.

"Really?" I ask, seeing him ready to walk away. "Typical Jon," I mutter, turning to look away from him, feeling my eyes tear up.

"We weren't going to work out. I loved you so much it hurt and no matter how many times I told myself the distance was nothing, it had ruined us, so it was easier to let you go against my better judgment. I hate myself for it," he said. I didn't even need to look at him to know how honest he was being.

"We would have, Jon. Love and faith," I sigh, closing my eyes. "Do you still love me?" I ask softly, finally looking at him.

"Does it matter?" He asks, his voice broken.

"I still love you. So yes it does matter," I retort, stepping closer to him, my hands finding his.

"Do I still love you?" He questions, lacing his fingers with mine. "I never stopped loving you," he confirms pressing his lips against mine. That's all I wanted to know, deepening the kiss.

Not only did I get my brother back on a daily occurrence, but I got my friend in Colby back and I got Jon back but underneath all of that, I was going to be locked into a storyline with Jon for quite some time. Working with family was always a joy. Coming back from this little destruction of love benefited everyone involved.


End file.
